The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow
The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Tinker Bell. Summary When there's trouble in Pixie Hollow, A fairy named Tinker Bell finds out what was going on with the missing pixie dust, Then, She pleaded the Data Squad Rangers for help and getting the pixie dust from Eggman. Plot Harmony in Pixie Hollow One day in a normal day in Pixie Hollow, Bobble was at work doing a little experiment with the help from Clank, Then, Tinker Bell came to see them how work was progressing. Just then, Bobble's new Fairy Portal was shining and was filled with other worlds. The Next Day/Eggman's Fairy Assault The next morning, Tinker Bell was thinking about Bobble's fairy portal she saw last night. She though it was amazing, She decided to check it out again. However, The Egg-Carrier appeared from Eggman's. The Egg-Pawns went towards the Pixie Dust Tree and stole the Pixie Dust. Tinker Bell however manage to run through the portal to find help. Robbie's Unknown Memory Meanwhile with Robbie and the others, They were at Canterlot High doing some training in the gym. Just then, Robbie had another vision about the cat again. He wondered what her name was, But forgets. At the Cyberchase HQ, RobotBoy and RobotGirl were in Robbie's room keeping an eye out for the team if they returned. Phase 2/The Master Plan At Dr. Eggman's Lair, He returned with an Egg-Bottle full of Pixie Dust in his hand. Then, He begin phase 2 of his master plan. Tinker Bell's Ranger Discovery Meanwhile with Tinker Bell, She arrived on earth searching for help. Until, She saw Robbie and the others going through another portal towards Cyberspace. So, She followed them. RobotBoy and RobotGirl's Dream In Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends met up with Palutena, Pit and the CyberSquad. Then, Sunset told Palutena that Robbie wasn't like himself since the TV Commercial Extravaganza. For that, Robbie couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in his vision, RobotBoy and RobotGirl dreamed to be rangers like Robbie. So, They decided to train themselves. Meeting a Fairy In Robbie's room, He was thinking about his thoughts about the cat. However, He couldn't remember who it was. Just then, He didn't noticed Tinker Bell coming in his room and meets him. But, It was hard to understand Tink with her glittering sound. So, He decided to make a device that can understand anyone. The 7 Chaos Emeralds Stolen Later, Miles "Tails" Prower was at his workshop in mobiles. But, He didn't noticed the Orbot and Cubot took the Chaos Emeralds. So, Tails used his portal towards Cyberspace. A Strong Bond Back in the HQ Training Room, Robbie and his team saw RobotBoy and RobotGirl were training. They were impressed, But Palutena called the others towards the Command Center. A Message from Tails Soon, Robbie and the other got to the command center and Palutena was glad to see them.Then, There was a message from Tails. He was warning them about The Stolen Chaos Emeralds, And replied that Dr. Eggman is up to something. With that much distress, RobotBoy and RobotGirl took off to find Eggman. Blaze's Promise to Robbie With the rangers leaving to earth, Robbie had some questions as he asks Tails about any of his friends who's a cat, He replied that it was Blaze. Then, Robbie can sense something in his heart and Blaze appeared. She made a promise that she will be there to help them out someday. Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Terence, Clank and Bobble & Fairy Mary *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Sticks. *Robotboy and Robotgirl Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Trivia * Transcript *The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad